1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support structures for gas cylinders. In one aspect, the invention relates to a ring-shaped base attached to the bottom of a gas cylinder to provide a stable base for supporting the cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gas cylinders, such as propane cylinders used with campers and outdoor gas grills, are typically provided with a support ring integrally attached to the bottom of the cylinder and having a diameter smaller than the diameter of the cylinder. Consequently, such support rings are unable to provide sufficient resistance to side forces tending to overturn the cylinder during transportation or use on uneven ground.
To prevent this undesirable overturning, users often place the gas cylinder in a container, such as a cardboard box or a plastic or wire milk basket, for transportation and use. However, such containers are not designed to accommodate a gas cylinder. Preferably, the container will be large enough to accommodate the cylinder but not so large as to allow the cylinder to move about the container. Even so, the container will take up more room than necessary, and can be misplaced or damaged. Alternatively, the cylinder user can simply allow the cylinder to roll about in an automobile trunk or a pickup truck bed during transportation. However, such cylinder abuse can damage the cylinder with consequent potential failure and injury to persons or property.
Supplemental support structures for gas cylinders have been developed but are unsatisfactory because the gas cylinder extends through the support base so that the weight of the gas cylinder is supported by the underlying support surface rather than the support base, the support base is not attached to the gas cylinder and will not remain with the cylinder when the cylinder is moved, or the support mechanism renders the support base difficult to remove from the tank. Other support structures enclose the cylinder or support the cylinder on a frame comprising multiple parts, including legs. Such support structures are unwieldy, complicated to use, or comprise parts that may be damaged or lost.